Thomas Campion
Thomas Campion (12 February 1567 - 1 March 1620) was an English poet, composer, and physician. He wrote over a hundred lute songs, masques for dancing, and an authoritative technical treatise on music. Life Campion was born in London, the son of John Campion, a clerk of the Court of Chancery, and Lucy (nee Searle - daughter of Laurence Searle, one of the queen's serjeants-at-arms). Upon the death of Campion's father in 1576, his mother married Augustine Steward, dying soon afterwards. His step-father assumed charge of the boy and sent him, in 1581, to study at Peterhouse, Cambridge as a "gentleman pensioner"; he left the university after four years without taking a degree. .He is not listed in Venn, Alumni Cantabrigienses. He later entered Gray's Inn to study law in 1586. However, he left in 1595 without having been called to the bar. On 10 February 1605 he received his medical degree from the University of Caen.Christopher R. Wilson. "Thomas Campion", Grove Music Online, ed. L. Macy (accessed 4 March 2006), grovemusic.com (subscription access). Campion is thought to have lived in London, practicing as a physician, until his death March 1620 - possibly of the plague.Life of Thomas Campion (Luminarium: Anthology of English literature). He was apparently unmarried and had no children. He was buried the same day at St Dunstan-in-the-West in Fleet Street. He was implicated in the murder of Sir Thomas Overbury, but was eventually exonerated, as it was found that he had unwittingly delivered the bribe that had procured Overbury's death.Thomas Campion (UXL encyclopedia of world biography, 2003). Writing The body of his works is considerable, the earliest known being a group of five anonymous poems included in the "Songs of Divers Noblemen and Gentlemen", appended to Newman's edition of Sir Philip Sidney's Astrophel and Stella, which appeared in 1591. In 1595 "Poemata, a collection of Latin panegyrics, elegies and epigrams", was published, winning him a considerable reputation. This was followed in 1601 by a songbook, "A Booke of Ayres", with words by himself and music composed by himself and Philip Rosseter. The following year he published his "Observations in the Art of English Poesie", "against the vulgar and unartificial custom of riming," in favour of rhymeless verse on the model of classical quantitative verse. Campion's theories on poetry were refuted by Samuel Daniel in "Defence of Rhyme" (1603). In 1607, he wrote and published a masqueLord Hayes' Masque (Godfrey's Bookshelf). for the occasion of the marriage of Lord Hayes, and, in 1613, issued a volume of "Songs of Mourning: Bewailing the Untimely Death of Prince Henry", set to music by John Cooper (also known as Coperario). The same year he wrote and arranged three masques, "The Lords' Masque" for the marriage of Princess Elizabeth, an entertainment for the amusement of Queen Anne at Caversham House, and a third for the marriage of the Earl of Somerset to the infamous Frances Howard, Countess of Essex. If, moreover, as appears quite likely, his Two Bookes of AyresTwo Books of Airs (Luminarium.org). (both words and music written by himself) belongs also to this year, it was indeed his annus mirabilis. In 1615, he published a book on counterpoint, A New Way of Making Fowre Parts in Counterpoint By a Most Familiar and Infallible Rule,Thomas Campion, Christopher R. Wilson, John Coperario. A new way of making fowre parts in counterpoint (Ashgate Publishing, Ltd., 2003)., a technical treatise which was for many years the standard textbook on the subject. It was included, with annotations by Christopher Sympson, in Playford's "Brief Introduction to the Skill of Musick", and two editions appear to have been published by 1660.Brief Introduction to the Skill of Musick Some time in or after 1617 appeared his Third and Fourth Booke of Ayres.Works of Thomas Campion (Luminarium.org). In 1618 appeared the ayres that were sung and played at Brougham Castle on the occasion of the King's entertainment there, the music by George Mason and John Earsden, while the words were almost certainly by Campion. In 1619 he published his "Epigrammatum Libri II. Umbra Elegiarum liber unus", a reprint of his 1595 collection with considerable omissions, additions (in the form of another book of epigrams) and corrections. Recognition While Campion had attained a considerable reputation in his own day, in the years that followed his death his works sank into complete oblivion. No doubt this was due to the nature of the media in which he mainly worked, the masque and the song-book. The masque was an amusement at any time too costly to be popular, and during the commonwealth period it was practically extinguished. The vogue of the song-books was even more ephemeral, and, as in the case of the masque, the Puritan ascendancy, with its distaste for all secular music, effectively put an end to the madrigal. Its loss involved that of many hundreds of dainty lyrics, including those of Campion, and it was due to the work of A.H. Bullen (see bibliography), who first published a collection of the poet's works in 1889, that his genius was recognized and his place among the foremost rank of Elizabethan lyric poets restored. Campion set little store by his English lyrics; they were to him "the superfluous blossoms of his deeper studies," but we may thank the fates that his ideas on rhymeless versification so little affected his work. His rhymeless experiments are certainly better conceived than many others, but they lack the spontaneous grace and freshness of his other poetry, while the whole scheme was, of course, unnatural. He must have possessed a very delicate musical ear, for not one of his songs is unmusical; moreover, his ability to compose both words and music gave rise to a metrical fluidity which is one of his most characteristic features. Rarely are his rhythms uniform, while they frequently shift from line to line. His range was very great both in feeling and expression, and whether he attempts an elaborate epithalamium or a simple country ditty, the result is always full of unstudied freshness and tuneful charm. In some of his sacred pieces he is particularly successful, combining real poetry with genuine religious fervour. Some of Campion's works could also be quite ribald - such as "Beauty, since you so much desire". Early dictionary writers, such as Fétis, saw Campion as a theorist.FranÃ§ois-Joseph FÃ©tis, 'Campion' in: Biographie universelle des musiciens et bibliographie gÃ©nÃ©rale de la musique, vol. 3 (2nd edition, Paris, 1867) p. 169. It was much later on that people began to see him as a composer. In popular culture A reference was made to Campion in an October 2010 episode of the BBC TV series, James May's Man Lab (BBC2), where his works are used as the inspiration for a young man trying to serenade a female colleague. See also *Canons of Elizabethan poetry *List of British poets References * Bullen, A H (ED.). Songs and masques, with Observations in the art of English poesy (London: A H Bullen, 1903). *Vivian, Percival (Ed.). Campion's works (Oxford : Clarendon Press, 1909). *MacDonagh, Thomas. Thomas Campion and the art of English poetry (Dublin: Talbot Press, 1913). *Campion, Thomas. A book of airs, as written to be sung to the lute and viol (Peter Pauper Press, 1944). *Eldridge, Muriel T. Thomas Campion: his poetry and music (Vantage Press, 1971). *Watson, George & Willison, Ian Roy. The new Cambridge bibliography of English literature, Volume 1 (Cambridge University Press, 1971) pp. 1905-6. *Lindley, David .Thomas Campion (Leiden, 1986). *Davis, Walter R. Thomas Campion (Twayne Publishers, 1987). Notes External links ;Lyrics * Two poems by Thomas Campion: "There is a Garden in Her Face", "Now winter nights enlarge" * Selected Poetry of Thomas Campion (1567-1620) (6 poems) at Representative Poetry Online * Thomas Campion profile and 1 poem at the Academy of American Poets * Thomas Campion 1567-1620 at the Poetry Foundation. * Thomas Campion at PoemHunter. ;Songs ; * ;Audio *Midi file arrangements of several songs by Campion (Tony Catalano's Classical Guitar MIDI Page) ;About *Thomas Campion at NNDB. *Thomas Campion biography at Biography.com. *Thomas Campion (1567-1620 at Luminarium:(anthology of English literature) *Husoy, Lance. Thomas Campion and the Web of Patronage Category:1567 births Category:1620 deaths Category:English composers Category:Baroque composers Category:Composers for lute Category:People of the Tudor period Category:English poets Category:Alumni of Peterhouse, Cambridge Category:Renaissance composers Category:16th-century English medical doctors Category:17th-century English medical doctors Category:16th-century poets Category:17th-century writers Category:16th-century musicians Category:17th-century musicians Category:Poets Category:17th-century poets Category:English poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:English songwriters Category:Songwriters